silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DARvivor: Heroes vs. Villains
is the twentieth season in DARealityTV's survivor series. This series was first revealed on Scott Has a Podcast where DAR revealed a teaser poster for the season. Cast Reveal Twists * Theme: '''Heroes vs. Villains * '''Legacy Advantage * Exile Island: '''There were four kinds of idols up for grabs at Exile. Each round two players will go, and one will have the chance to play a game for an idol. They must select which idol they want to attempt, and will play a game of chance. However, each game also has a risk, as each idol has a chance the player losing their vote at their next tribal council. ** ''Challenge Advantage: ''This idol will be played before a reward or immunity challenge. Whoever plays it will receive an advantage for either their tribe or themselves individually. The player has a 1 in 3 chance of receiving this idol. This idol has no chance of losing their vote. This can be played for at any time. ** ''Basic Idol: ''This is a basic Hidden Immunity Idol which must be played before the votes are read. The player has a 1 in 5 chance of receiving this idol, but a 1 in 5 chance of losing their vote. This can only be won twice. ** ''Tri-Idol: ''The Tri-idol works as 3 Basic Idols. It can be played on 3 separate people before the votes are read at any 1 tribal council. The player has a 2 in 7 chance of receiving this idol, but a 2 in 7 chance of losing their vote. This can only be won once. ** ''Alicorn Amulet: ''The Alicorn Amulet can be played before the votes are cast at any tribal council. Should this be played, the player will cast the sole vote at that tribal council. The player has a 3 in 10 chance of receiving this idol, but a 4 in 10 chance of losing their vote. This can only be won once. * '''Tribe Expansion: '''On Day 9, the tribes received a message that the women of both tribes would go to the challenge beach. There it was revealed they would form two additional tribes, the "Heroines" and the "Villainesses". * '''Unmerge Cast The Game * 1 - Due to the exile twist, Discord and Joven lost their votes for Day 17's tribal council. * 2 - On Day 17, Edd played the basic idol to negate 2 votes against himself. * 3 - On Day 27, Discord used the Alicorn Amulet to cast a sole vote against Will. 'Advantage Holders' 'Season Summary' |-|Day 4 - Day 7= After returning from camp, the villains feel much calmer. Having come together to vote out Trina gave them a surprising sense of unity. Though some were less happy about it then others, and Discord complains in a confessional about the lack of chaos and how bored he was. Boze talks about wanting to form bonds, and forms an all girl alliance with Lizzie and Jinx. Meanwhile Discord confronts Joven & Chilled and reveals he knows of their duo, but wishes to join them in order to stir up drama. At the heroes tribe, Caitlin solidifies an alliance with Wes, Will and Alex. Claiming the four of them to be the strongest players. Wes promises he can get Damien on their side. However, Damien is growing close to Steven and his group (Phineas and Luna). At the reward challenge the villains win reward. They learn they must send one Hero to exile island, and they chose Damien. Damien is then told he can pick one villain to join him, and he choses Boze. At exile Boze and Damien learn of the idol twist. Damien gets the chance to play, and he choses to go for a Challenge Advantage, which he earns. While there, the two bond as they are close friends outside of the game. And the two agree they want to work together to get to the end. Damien also mentions what Deli had told him about Chilled, and to be careful trusting him. Returning to camp excited about their first win, Onion begins feeing suspicious about Boze. He says (with signs) in a confessional that he knows of Damien and Boze’s relationship outside the house, so he tries to drop subtle hints about it to Suzy who mainly just finds him creepy. Come the immunity challenge, Damien did not play his challenge advantage. Villains win immunity. Before the vote, Caitlin’s group splits up to get the votes on Steven. Caitlin tries to push the girls trio of Deli, Zoey and Dodie onto her side. Meanwhile Damien is seen hanging out with Steven’s group, and Steven comments how he wants to vote Caitlin out for being to bossy and controlling of a tribe leader, to which Damien agrees. When Wes confronts him however he is torn. At tribal it is clear there is a divide in the tribe caused by Caitlin and Steven. Damien admits he had been approached by both sides, and is struggling with his decision. In the end, he sides with Steven, pushing Wes to do the same, and Caitlin is voted out 9-3."Combing Forces" Returning to camp, Will and Alex are feeling on the outs. Will is pissed in a confessional at Wes for turning his back on the alliance, saying he didn’t care for Caitlin either and would’ve gladly voted her out had anyone told him it was happening. This lead to a confrontation in front of everyone. The following day, Wes tried to mend bridges and talked to Will. Confirming that he would’ve told them but only learned they wouldn’t have the votes going into tribal council. Luna meanwhile is concerned that Damien is playing both sides after his comment at tribal council, though Steven assures her not to worry since Damien did save him last night. Nioma also tries to get in good with a Girl Trio, and decides to reveal to them about her Legacy Advantage. At the villains tribe, Lizzie begins bonding with Edd over the fact that despite their villains they consider themselves heros in every day life. Though Lizzie comments in a confessional how she owns her survivor villainy, unlike Edd. Joven tells his team how he wants to target Boze on their next tribal council, which Chilled tries to push down since everyone was still looking towards Herbert as the target. Boze also reveals to her alliance what Damien had told her about Chilled. When they arrive at their next challenge, DAR announces this will be an individual immunity challenge. Both tribes will go to tribal council, and one player from each tribe will win immunity and skip tribal council to go to exile island. Discord and Deli win. At exile, Discord receives a chance to win an advantage, and he obviously goes for the Alicorn Amulet. He plays the game of chance, and comes up short forfeiting his vote at the next tribal council he attends. Though he doesn’t seem fazed by it, only reveling in the chaos. Deli finds him disturbing, and the two spend their time at exile relatively uneventful. At the villains camp, Joven laughs in his confessional. He is excited to finally get his chance to get his revenge on Boze. After telling Chilled, who failed at trying to talk him into going with the easy vote of Herbert, the two split to get the votes they needed. Joven talks to Onion, who immediately jumps on the idea as that is what he’d been trying to do for days. While Chilled talks to Lizzie and Edd. Lizzie reports back to her alliance, and Boze is surprised. While they consider trying to counter the plan and target Joven, Boze mentions what Damien warned her about. Meanwhile Herbert is boasting to Santana and Suzy how he’s in power and the two should follow him. Suzy quickly rejects him, but Santana signs them both onto the plan, saying in a confessional Herbert is easy to manipulate. The trio soon realizes they are the split votes, and as they are approached by both sides. Herbert wants to keep Boze due to their past relationship (awkwardly calling her his “slave”) and Suzy finds her too goody goody to be a villain. Santana smirks as she comments she now has complete control over the vote. At tribal council, Joven and Boze’s rivalry is made very apparent. Boze states she has nothing against Joven, the two are close outside and she wanted to let by gones be by gones. Joven counters that he tried to let the past go before, and it ended up costing him in their last season. When asked about the vote, Santana makes a sly remark that her mind has been made up before they even lost today. One by one everyone votes, several unsure what was happening. As the votes are read, the boys are blindsided when Chilled is voted out 7-3. Coming back to the Heroes tribe, Phineas gathers his presumed allies (himself, Steven, Luna, Damien) to work out a plan. After Will and Wes’s argument, he suggested going for one of the two of them hoping the other would be willing to break the tie. He then suggests that Will is overall a better asset, so the group agrees to vote out Wes. This however upsets Damien, as he doesn’t want to betray his friend and he finds himself stuck in the middle. He pulls Wes aside and tells him privately, and tells him they should try to get the votes to get Will out. Damien goes back to try and convince his alliance to flip, but Wes isn’t so sure about the idea. He still claims he is loyal to Will and Alex, and tells the two of them about Phineas’s plan. The three agree they need to stick together, and try to turn the votes against Phineas that night. At tribal, Phineas calls out the supposed rivalry between Wes and Will, and that one of them should be voted out in order for the tribe to remain unified. Will counters that while he was angry when it happened, he never claimed to have a rivalry with Wes. He then calls out Phineas for trying to deflect attention against the two strongest players on the tribe, while he is still one of the weakest. Luna backs Phineas up, and tries to sway the girls onto their side, when Alex does the same for Will and Wes. Soon the players cast their votes, and Damien throws his vote onto Will. In the end the girls side with Wes and Phineas is voted out 6-3-1. “A Natural Born Slytherin.” Voting Chart Trivia * This season four players achieve the milestone of player DARvivor for 100 days. ** Will and Lizzie are both the first to reach their 100th day on Day 24. *** Lizzie also currently holds the record for most total days played, at 115. ** Edd became the third player to reach his 100th day on Day 30. He is currently the only non-winner to achieve this feet. ** Boze became the fourth player to reach her 100th day on Day 33. *** If you count the days she was an Outcast in ''DARvivor: Smosh'''' ''she would've been the first to achieve this feet on Day 22.